


Twenty-Nine

by TheIskraeon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AND I AM NOT PAYING YOUR DENTIST BILLS, M/M, THE ULTIMATE EVIL, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE SO MANY CAVITIES BY THE END OF THIS, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: If this was a heart attack, does that mean he could stay home with Prompto all day?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts), [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).



> For Tea-chan who inspired me to make the work, and for Jose who is ill and I figured this could cheer her up <3

Nyx groaned at the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He reached out and watched the screen light up, squinting at the sudden bright square in his vision. Quarter to four. He had fifteen minutes before he had to get up and get ready for work. He dropped the phone back onto the bedside table and sighed. May as well get up now.

A soft sigh came from behind him before he felt his boyfriend roll over and snuggle into his back. Nyx glanced over his shoulder with a smile as he saw Prompto’s sleeping face. He rolled over and stroked the blond’s hair softly, a happy puff of air being exhaled at the touch. Nyx dropped his gaze to the freckles that adorned his boyfriend’s face and he smirked.

He didn’t have to get up for another fifteen minutes…

Nyx carefully pressed one of the many freckles with his finger. One. He ran his finger over Prompto’s skin to another. Two. He pressed the tip of his nose to Prompto’s. Three. Prompto stirred slightly and Nyx froze, suddenly immensely glad for all his training as he remained completely still as Prompto settled back down into slumber. He waited, aware that he was losing valuable time, before continuing. He brushed his lips against Prompto’s cheeks softly. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Another stir. Another pause. Another minute lost. Nyx smirked again as Prompto nestled into the pillow, once more continuing his gentle touches and caresses upon Prompto’s skin. How many was this now? Right, eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.

“Nyx?” He froze at the sleepy mumble. Shit. Caught red handed.

“Yeah?” He whispered, moving back slightly to watch Prompto’s eyes flutter open slowly.

“What are you doin?” Prompto yawned. Nyx smiled, moving forward again and kissing another freckle he had somehow missed. Fifteen.

“Counting.”

“Counting...what?” Prompto blinked blearily as Nyx pressed a soft kiss near the corner of his eye.

“Stars.”

Prompto blushed and Nyx huffed out a small laugh.

“Oh look, I can see them better now. Seems I missed some~” He hummed before attacking Prompto’s face with more kisses. Prompto squirmed and giggled at each touch, trying to push away from Nyx playfully. Twenty-one. Twenty-two.

“Nyyyyyx! Stooooooooop!” He whined as Nyx continued to relentlessly adorn his face in soft pecks before finally stopping, stifling laughter as he took in Prompto’s breathless, red face and tired blue eyes. He pulled Prompto close to his chest.

“What’s the time?” Prompto asked, traces of giggles and laughter still present in his voice. Nyx rolled back over and picked up his phone again, keeping one arm secure around the blond’s lithe form.

“...Four.”

Prompto groaned and buried his face into Nyx’s neck.

“Do you have to go?” He whispered softly, the gentle breath tickling Nyx’s skin as he placed the phone back on the table.

“Yeah.”

“Sick day?” Prompto barely managed to get out as he yawned, lifting himself up onto his elbows before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Sorry, gotta work today.”

Prompto whined, flopping face first onto his pillow and Nyx laughed before eventually swinging his legs out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. May as well start the day now.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Nyx waltzed back into the room and picked the phone up again as he dried off his hair. Four-twenty. He shoved the phone into his back pocket and looked over at Prompto who had drifted off once more, hugging the pillow as he splayed his legs out across the bed. The sod. Nyx picked out his jacket from the cupboard and pulled it on, slowly doing up each button and glancing back to Prompto whenever the blond would mutter or sigh in his sleep.

He walked over, stepping over the floorboard that was known for disturbing sleep with dreadful creaks in the night, before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the last freckle. Twenty-nine.

Prompto’s eyes fluttered open again, blinking once, twice, before he rolled over and smiled up at Nyx.

“Hey.” Nyx whispered as Prompto yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“You leaving?”

“Yeah.”

“Have a good day.” Prompto smiled sleepily and Nyx felt his heart squeeze. He leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Prompto’s lips who responded with a gentle sleepiness that made Nyx’s heart squeeze again. Was this a heart attack? Could he call in sick now and spend the day in bed with Prompto?

“You too.” Nyx whispered against Prompto’s smooth lips, a happy hum his only response as the blond laid back down on the pillow, practically falling asleep as soon as contact was made. Nyx snorted to himself before walking out the bedroom.

If he started the day now, he’d get home to Prompto sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHAHA this was so much fun to write, I am squealing and dying inside over how fluffy this was. I cut out some witty banter between the two because I wanted Prompto to be too sleepy for that (lemme know if you wanna know what the witty banter was, I'll tell you in reply to comment) <3 <3  
> Hope y'all are having a nice day/night wherever you are~! <3


End file.
